


Show and Tell

by GlitterAndDoom



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>God, no one could miss that cock, beautiful and visible and huge, thick and fucking perfect, always waiting and begging to be touched and loved.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Put whoever you want in the role of the other man.
> 
> Written for the glam_kink prompt: _[insert name here] gets off on rubbing his face and licking the glambulge through Adam’s tight pants._ I decided to leave [insert name here] up to the reader.

Adam's open legs were like an invitation as he sprawled lazily across the couch, thighs spread wide as his pants would allow, gray cloth drawn tight over the bulge of his cock. God, no one could miss that cock, beautiful and visible and huge, thick and fucking perfect, always waiting and begging to be touched and loved.

He accepted the invitation.

Adam smiled as he stepped in the room, then let out a soft laugh of surprise as he knelt between those long, long legs. He gave Adam a questioning look, silently asking permission, and Adam raised his eyebrows, but nodded, and reached down to stroke his hair. In thanks, he kissed the inside of Adam's thigh, then leaned in and nuzzled, just letting himself feel the hardness against his skin, grateful for the thin but tight trousers Adam had paired with his suit. Adam's breath hitched, and his cock grew harder against his cheek, insistent. He breathed deep, inhaling the warm scents of Adam, of clean sweat and musky sex and sweet cologne wafting from above, and licked a broad swipe up Adam's length through the fabric.

Adam's gasp went straight to his cock, and he licked again, trailing the tip of his tongue down low, a feather-light touch that would have driven him mad. He found the head through Adam's pants and tongued at it, then sucked at it softly, wringing a groan from Adam's throat. Adam was always so loud when he touched him, gloriously shameless, moaning like a fucking hedonist. Every noisy breath made him imagine how much Adam felt, made the smolder of want burn hotter and hotter, made his cock _need_ so much it hurt. The sounds crept under his skin, curled and coiled deep inside him, buzzed electric and intoxicating through his nerves. He never wanted them to stop.

He dragged his lips up Adam's cock, sucking softly, wanting to hear more of that voice whispering his name, wanting to make Adam's belly go as tight and hot with want as his own, then nuzzled it again, cherishing the hard and wonderful length. God, that cock. He'd memorized every inch of that cock, every vein, every freckle, every sound it could make Adam utter. It was like a drug against his cheek, setting addictive fire to his blood, and he inhaled again, intoxicated, wanting to memorize it further, wanting to smell and feel and taste and know. Perfect. Every last part of Adam's body was perfect, and being able to show it...God, he was the only one who got to do that, the only one allowed to smell and taste and _feel_ , the only one allowed to make Adam come.

"I love you," he whispered, pressing a kiss against the wet fabric, and Adam shuddered above him, his fist clenching tighter in his hair. Nothing Adam loved more than to be loved, and he got to do that, too, got to hold him and kiss him and cherish him as much as he deserved. Adam deserved more than anyone could give, but he could try.

Showing was better than telling, after all.

He dragged his tongue up Adam's length once more, over the hard curve straining the soaked fabric. Adam murmured his name, begged for more, and he sucked at his cock, tasting wet cloth and salt-tinged warmth as Adam's hips rose and fell against his mouth, seeking even more. He gave as much as he could, sucked harder, slower, longer, ignored the growing ache inside himself to make Adam arch against him, to make Adam writhe beneath his mouth and tongue, to drag Adam as close as him.

To make Adam lose control as much as him.

His world turned to Adam, to the bright flares of pain as fingers and rings twisted his hair, to the heat of his body, to the smell and feel and taste. All he heard was Adam's voice, all he saw was the curve of Adam's hidden cock, all he knew was Adam, and that was all he needed. Suddenly, he came, fighting to breathe as beautiful release flooded his Adam-filled veins and pulses of come soaked his pants.

Spent, he slumped back against Adam's thigh, and Adam stroked his hair, touch gentle and soft. But Adam's hands shook, and he could feel the tightness in his muscles, the tension of need running through his body. He leaned back in, dazed, and mouthed Adam's cock, sucking just enough. Adam groaned, and wet come spread over his lips and Adam's body. He licked at it lazily through the fabric, savoring the muted tastes of salty sex and Adam, breathing him in, until Adam grabbed under his shoulders and pulled him into his lap, then in for a slow, languid kiss.

Adam needed love and touch; he was glad to give it.


End file.
